


what is beyond the darkness

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mac and Chan are 20, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, the cast is technically in university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: There was a stale smell in the air and a sudden jostle awoke them, groaning as one felt a throbbing headache. What had happened? The brief recalling of being knocked unconscious and then... nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raion44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raion44/gifts).



> So, absolutely no one asked for this story. I was curious to see if anyone would have ever written this type of dark AU for Heathers and found none. The result was me writing this, with the help of a close friend of mine, Raion44. There is nothing remotely fluffy about this story until the recovery arc section. 
> 
> Without much further ado... have fun reading this oh so amazing (sarcasm) piece. ENJOY

There was a stale smell in the air and a sudden jostle awoke them, groaning as one felt a throbbing headache. What had happened? There was the brief recalling of being knocked unconscious and then… nothing. 

 

Heather Chandler hissed sharply, her hands bound behind her back, trying to struggle against them. 

 

“Ronnie-” Chandler groaned, though she was heavily disoriented. Her frown increased at the sight of seeing Mac next to her. What the hell? There was a small recollection of being attacked, but it had gone black afterwards. 

 

“Chan-Chandler?” Mac whimpered, pushing herself into a more upright position. A wide, scared look flashed on her face, briefly pulling against the restraints on her wrists. “Where… where are we?” 

 

Despite feeling her heart racing and thumping loudly, Chandler grunted. Her blue irises flashed with fury when she heard a door creaking open and she was met with the brown gaze of their captor. 

 

A man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail stood there, dressed in an expensive dress shirt and slack pants. Around his neck was some sort of chain. He had a widened smile on his face, the mysterious stranger walking up to the two kidnapped females and inspecting them closely. 

 

“You have no idea how long it took to find you,” he commented, a faint chuckle escaping him. Tilting his head, he grabbed the girl with the more innocent expression first. 

 

“Get your hands off of her, you creep!” Chandler snarled, baring her teeth when her captor snapped his fingers and a younger male ceased her by her bound wrists, forcefully taking her from the back of the truck. “Get off of me!” She hissed, thrashing in a desperate attempt to get away. 

 

Whimpering softly, Mac didn’t even try to struggle. She allowed it to happen, eyes squeezing tightly and not seeing the look of anger that flashed on Chandler’s face. 

 

Their captor sneered, “my name is Ceagan. You will do as I say.” 

 

Mac squeaked softly as she was shoved forward, the blonde haired female stumbling and having no choice but to walk to steady her pace. 

 

Ceagan’s apparent grunt took the two twenty-year-old females towards the barn. 

 

It was quick to realize that they were all in some sort of farmhouse, dirt and muddy grass all over the place. There remained nothing pleasant about it, the “road” that led up to some sort of combination between a horse stable and a barn right up front. 

 

Mac was shaking a leaf, knocked to the ground the minute that she put up some resistance. She whined and yelped as a kick was delivered to her side. 

 

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” Chandler snarled as she wrenched herself free from the hold that Ceagan’s grunt had on her, lunging and standing protectively in front of Mac. It was short lived as she was slapped aside, being held by another worker on the barn. 

 

The grunt, who had taken them to the barn, grabbed Mac by the face, a wild smirk on his face. 

 

“Let her go! Don’t touch her!” Chandler thrashed helplessly, determined to get away and help her friend out. She lashed out, trying to kick at whoever was holding her. 

 

Mac whispered, “... please.” 

 

Chandler snarled furiously, the blonde woman acting more and more aggressive as she realized she could barely even move. 

 

“... pl-please, d-don’t do this…” Mac begged, flinching visibly. 

 

Her pleas for mercy were ignored as she was kicked across the side, more hits aimed at the side of her head. There were moments where the man would stop, taunting her of how “weak” she was and spitting on her. 

 

“Heather!” Chandler yelled out, trying to shove off the man holding her down. “Why are you doing this?!”

 

Mac finally broke down sobbing, the poor female shaking like a leaf as she got beaten. Why was this happening? 

 

As soon as she was released, she curled up into a ball, trying to shield her entire body from any more attacks. She had blood and dirt staining her clothes, her ribs aching horribly. The blonde panted softly, weakly holding her hands over her head. 

 

Chandler was suddenly released, the blue-eyed college student scrambling away as a grunt grinned nastily at her, a fist aimed at her body. She reacted instinctively, attempting to block it, only to suddenly realize that her hands were still restrained. 

 

She was unable to stop the scream that escaped her when the fist connected with her nose, feeling something break. Heather groaned, trying to get away because it  _ hurt and she couldn’t move.  _

 

“Get… off…” she grunted, before being grabbed by the ropes binding her. Heather fought as best she could, even as she was dragged towards an abandoned horse stable. She snarled, leaping up and knocking into the grunt when the restraints were removed from her hands. 

 

“You little bitch!” 

 

Chandler yelped in alarm as she was pushed off of him, landing flat on her side. She groaned, trying to stand up, but the minute she did… a searing pain coursed through her side and she went back down, collapsing to the ground of the stable. 

 

“Now you’ve done it-” he growled, pressing a foot against Heather’s stomach to hold her in place. The pressure caused his captive to cry out and he smiled thickly, sneering at the same time. “I’m going to make you hurt.” 

 

Heather screamed as she felt the piercing of a blade on her skin, blood trickling down her shoulder. She groaned, her eyes watering from the pain. Oh, god,  _ she couldn’t fight back, why can’t she-  _

 

“Mac! Where is she?!” She snapped, ignoring the horrible sensation of metal on flesh. 

 

“Your little friend- well~ let’s just say, she’s not entirely conscious right now.” 

 

“Why the hell did you-” Heather hissed, not able to do much as a hand clamped over her mouth. In a moment of retaliation, she sunk her teeth into the man’s palm, eliciting a yelp from the grunt. 

 

A smirk fell upon her face and this time, in an act to not give him the satisfaction a response, when she was kicked, she didn’t scream or cry out. She allowed a defiant expression to land on her face, her eyes hardening because right now the only thing more important was getting to Mac. 

 

Chandler began to fight him when she was grabbed by the wrists and hauled to her feet, kicking heavily and trying to hit the man with every ounce of her being. She hissed the minute that a pair of cuffs clasped onto her arms. 

 

“Let me go, now,” she snapped, pulling against her bindings. All she got was a widened smile before the stable gate closed, leaving her hanging by her wrists since her feet just barely managed to hit the floor. “... please.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes, all you can do is lie in bed, and hope to fall asleep before you fall apart."- William C Hannan

Heather Chandler had passed out in the middle of the night, only awakened by the sounds of sharp hacks of cough and the voice accompanied them. She frowned, pulling against the cuffs again, her eyes flashing in a flurry of anger. The blonde twenty-year-old glared deeply at the sight of Ceagan himself, the man giving her a seemingly kind smile as he released the restraints.

 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked with a taunting tone.

 

Chandler growled lowly, the blue-eyed female refusing to back down for even a moment. She wasn’t about to let her captor, one who had taken her best friend and herself, having no idea what was in store for them. Her expression was alight with fury, teeth bared while she attempted to fight him.

 

It didn’t end well as her arms were pinned behind her back, kept in place by zip ties. Chandler refused to cease her struggles, her shoes digging into the muddy ground and trying to wrench away, anything to bolt and get to Mac.

 

“Get off of me,” she spat, even when she was forced to walk forward, feeling a hand clasped over her wrists. Heather was fuming, though she felt the loud thumping of her heart against her chest. What was Ceagan going to do to her and Mac?

 

Eventually, they came to a stop and Chandler felt herself freeze, a low snarl escaping her lips as she noticed the frantic begging from Mac and the sounds that she was being beaten. Her eyes darkened considerably, the expression of pure, raw anger fully forming onto her face.

 

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!” Chandler struggled furiously against her captor, the blonde kicking and squirming, the tears springing into her eyes though she refused to properly let them show. She wasn’t about to give them more satisfaction than she already had.

 

Ceagan smiled a bit as he released Heather, not really doing anything to stop the blonde from tumbling forward and hitting the ground with a sudden thud. He didn’t even react to the yelp that escaped the adult woman’s lips as a result.

 

Heather groaned, blood trickling down her knees and more coming down from her lip and chin. She didn’t let that stop her, rolling into an upwards sitting position and pushing up using the weight of her legs to stand up again.

 

“Why can’t you just let us go?” Heather spat.

 

Ceagan suddenly frowned, the man turning to the blonde twenty-year-old and advancing on her, doing an effort at cornering her against one side of the barn. He grabbed her by the hair, squeezing the red scrunchie that fastened the locks from cascading everywhere.

 

“I would advise that you keep that pretty little mouth shut,” he hissed, the man’s expression dancing between anger and something that was rather painful to describe, almost like he had succumbed into his inner demons. “Before I give you a reason to see at my moments of true anger.”

 

Heather gasped in a moment of feeling pain though she didn’t struggle, refused to so much as snarl or hiss at him. Her blue eyes, however, were filled with burning anger because no matter what happened, she would never to stop fighting for Mac’s escape. Even if she, Heather Chandler, couldn’t, she’d make sure that McNamara did.

 

Finally being released, she stumbled, the blonde making her way towards her friend. A frown deepened on her face as she realized that Heather Duke was nowhere in sight. Had they even taken her or was this done on purpose, knowing full well Chandler would question it? As a teenager, she would never have noticed, but now that she was an adult… she cared more about her friends than she ever had before.

 

The sight of Mac curled on the ground, injured and clearly in horrible pain, only made her worry more. Heather sighed, the blonde pulling against her restraints once more then quickly realized it was hopeless, leaning into the wooden walls of her prison. She couldn’t get out and the bindings were already beginning to cause strain on her, losing the sensation of truly being able to move them.

 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” A man with short, messy brown hair and green eyes asked smoothly. He smiled, his lips curled upwards in an almost taunting smirk.

 

Heather frowned at him before pulling away and walking off, regardless that her hands were bound, towards the area where Mac lay on her side. She didn’t acknowledge the man walking up to her, barely sparing him a second glance as she checked over the wounds that her barely conscious friend had.

 

“You might want some help. There’s not much you can do with your hands bound,” the man beside her commented, as he suddenly grabbed onto the handle of a knife and snapped the bindings off of Heather Chandler. He didn’t seem too surprised when the woman bared her teeth and knocked him aside.

 

Heather knelt down, the blonde carefully pressing against Mac’s injuries, her blue eyes clouded with worry. She brushed away Mac’s hair, wincing when she noticed more blood staining the other’s forehead. A frown marred her lips before she gently lifted up the somewhat younger blonde, trying to figure out what to do, considering they were being held hostage in a damn barn.

 

“She needs help.” Heather hissed at the man in the room, her eyes flashing. Of course, she had noticed that Ceagan had vanished, but it hadn’t been her first interest to care. “She’s barely even able to keep her eyes open!”

 

“He-Heather-” Mac groaned softly, squeaking in clear surprise when she was carried, groaning. “Please… I-I’m… okay.” She hissed, a weak whine escaping her because simply by moving made the pain worse than it already was. Her eyes closed and she didn’t seem like she would be able to remain awake anytime soon.

 

Chandler scowled as she was careful not to put more pressure on the wounds than she already had. She frowned softly, the blonde not wanting to harm her anymore. Biting down on the inside of her lip, the blue-eyed woman not saying anything else for a moment.

 

She was motioned into a different area, Mac being taken from her grasp and set down on a small cot, watching with wariness flashing in her eyes.

 

Mac would cry out in pain every once in a while, her hands digging into the sides of the cot and biting down on the strap that had been placed in her mouth. She panted, screaming when she really couldn’t handle it. Her thrashing caused the man to press down on her chest, which ceased the fighting and squirming.

 

Chandler frowned, “be careful, you could hurt her!”

 

Mac’s screams had subsided into small pants, the blonde reaching up to set down the belt on the ground though quickly frowned when her hands were grabbed and held at her sides. She panicked, the struggle to get out of the grasp becoming more frantic. Her blue eyes shut tightly, feeling tears sting at them and braced herself to being hit.

 

Instead, the man that held her in place grabbed some rubbing alcohol, pouring it into a cloth and continuing to clean, eventually stopping when all the blood had been removed. He smiled, wrapping some bandages around certain spots before finally releasing Mac.

 

Mac moved her jaw a bit, now that the belt had been removed from her mouth. She winced and staggered, though Chandler had rushed forward and allowed the smaller blonde to lean on her.

 

“Better?” Chandler murmured.

 

“I’m… m’tired…” Mac mumbled softly, keeping her position against her friend’s and letting herself be guided somewhere to sit.

 

“You should-” Chandler stopped suddenly, her soft tone turning into a defiant glare when she saw Ceagan arrive. She wrapped an arm around Mac’s waist yet didn’t move from her spot, her teeth gritting down as she hissed out, “what do you want?”

 

The same sinister-like smile was plastered on his face, Ceagan sauntering up towards the girls and chuckling, “you’re up and walking, I see.”

 

Chandler scowled, the blonde not moving back even as Ceagan approached her. She growled softly, tightening her hold on Mac, eyes flashing in fury. The young blonde only flinching when she felt a hand come to rest on her cheek, though she didn’t let Mac go.

 

“You really don’t know when to let things lie,” Ceagan purred as he pulled Mac away from Chandler and laughed softly. He held her against him, not caring about the female trying to squirm to get away. “I suggest you figure out how to get on my good side before I make sure you-”

 

Chandler looked livid, and she felt someone pull her away. In a sudden snarl, she started fighting them, trying to knock the person holding her away from her.

 

She fought hard and the minute she tried yelling, a hand closed over her mouth, swinging her body from side to side as she thrashed to get them off. The blonde was knocked against the wall and she cried out, landing with a thump on the ground. Groaning, she tried to stand, but the throbbing going up her back caused her to slide back down.

 

Ceagan scowled a bit before exhaling sharply.

 

“I think we’re done here,” he answered before turning to his grunt. “Take that pitiful mess where she belongs. The Shack, if you must.” He spoke, then turned to Mac.

 

Mac tried to escape him, but the hold on her was too strong and she finally stopped trying to fight him. She panted softly, being led back to where she was being held, the tears starting to stream down her face again.

 

Chandler didn’t think much about moving, though she still tried to weakly punch when she was lifted up. She snarled, the woman finally going limp against their hold as she was dragged outside and regardless of her attempts to speak, it was ignored. At one point, she was released and thrown roughly into what looked like a secluded barn in the woods.

 

She yelped, rolling to one side, feeling the pain flaring up on her ribs. Heather gasped softly before finally managing to move into a sitting position and drew her knees close, her head hanging down. How was she going to get out of this now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outlook on Veronica's reaction to the missing Heathers

Veronica Sawyer didn’t know what to think when she had been unable to find trace of Heather McNamara or Heather Chandler in almost two days, the brunette filling herself to grow nervous after she received word from Duke that they weren’t even seen on campus. Her nerves were wracked with worry, the young woman fiddling with her hands as she tried to figure out what to do. 

 

The three Heathers had decided to become roommates upon entering university, having changed their ways once they graduated, realizing that they had to change their behavior or things would only get a lot more complicated. 

 

Veronica, on the other hand, had rented out an apartment for herself. She remained in some contact with JD, though in the long run, she had a fallout with him. They had previously dated yet it didn’t work, so they just remained friends instead of attempting to do another relationship. 

 

The journalism major finally gave a small exhale and fished out her phone, typing in the number for the local police station, frantically waiting for her call to be picked up. 

 

“ This is the police station. How can I help you? ” A woman’s voice asked over the line. 

 

At the sound of the cop’s voice, Veronica forced herself to relax, her words kept leveled so that she didn’t come off like a crazy, irrational person. 

 

“This is Veronica Sawyer. Uh, it’s…” she swallowed thickly, forcing down the fact that she was growing anxious with every passing minute. “It’s my friends. Heather McNamara and Heather Chandler, they’ve been missing for almost two days now.” 

 

“ Where was the last place you saw them? ” 

 

Veronica sighed softly, “at the university down by 32nd street.” 

 

“ Why don’t you come on down to the office? ” 

 

“I would appreciate that, thank you,” Veronica muttered while she kept the phone to her ear as he asked, “what time would be most for convenient?” 

 

After getting down a time, Veronica sighed and hung up the call, the brunette heading into the kitchen for a desperate needed glass of water. She shakily sighed, grabbing a cup and pouring ice and water into it to ease her tense nerves. 

 

Trying to shake away the unsettling thoughts that Mac and Chandler were in a terrible predicament, the student journalist gripping her cup even tighter in her hold as she began to think that this was a kidnapping of some kind. 

 

The brunette wiped at her eyes then headed towards her room, pulling out her diary. She breathed slightly through her nose, slowly beginning to write to clear her mind, even for the briefest of moments. 

 

**Dear Diary,**

 

**No one has been able to find Heather McNamara and Heather Chandler in almost two days. I’m growing worried. I don’t know what I can do if they aren’t found. I fear they could have been kidnapped…**

 

Veronica was jostled out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Frowning, she set down her pen before heading to the front door, glancing to see who it was. 

 

“Heather?” Veronica muttered, slowly turning the knob to realize that Heather Duke was standing there. “What are you doing here?” She asked with a half smile on her face. 

 

Duke didn’t answer her and stepped into the apartment like she had been invited, the reddish-brown-haired twenty-year-old having an evidential scowl on her face. She was donning an emerald-green silk blouse and a pair of jeans to match, though she didn’t say anything at first. 

 

“Duke?” 

 

The green-eyed university student whirled around to face Veronica, her expression clearly showing she was on the verge of losing it. Her head was bowed down, shoulder slumped, and she had her lips pressed together in a thin line. 

 

Veronica froze, like the deer caught in the headlights, before she suddenly guided Duke to the couch and sighed, “you can talk about it, you know.” 

 

Duke bared her teeth at the brunette. 

 

“I don’t want to talk-” she hitched a dry breath before continuing. “I don’t know if they’re alive, and I know Chandler would never leave like that long without telling anyone. Mac is missing, and… and… that scares me beyond anything!” Duke blurted out, the student feeling her eyes well up with tears despite trying to keep it all in. 

 

“They’ll find them.” Veronica insisted, though whether she was trying to convince herself or Duke, she had no idea. 

“What if they don’t?” 

 

“You don’t know that, Heather!” Veronica hissed, suddenly jumping up and practically towering over Duke. “There’s no proof that they’re-” she frowned, before choking on her words. “Th-They’re not… d-dead. They can’t be.” 

 

“... I know. I just- I want them to come back to me.” Duke sighed, rubbing at her face. 

 

“... yeah, me too,” the youngest of the group exhaled, then flashed an almost nervous smile. “Do you want to stay for a little while?” 

 

The reddish-brown-haired student’s lips quirked up into a smile, before nodding. “I would like that.” 

 

Veronica chuckled softly, walking into the kitchen again. She opened the fridge, pulling out an assortment of cheeses just because then set them out on the table. The young female sighed, knowing full well the process to finding Mac and Chandler was going to be a long one. 

 

“It’s going to be okay. I swear it will be.” Veronica stated with finality, having no idea what was really happening with the missing Heathers. 

 

Duke didn’t answer, taking one piece of a cheese and slowly chewing it. After high school, she had attempted to get better with her bulimia. Of course, it was a challenge, having gone two years having a disorder, though she was slowly getting better. 

 

One could only hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are looking rather bleak for Heather and Heather, though all with due time~ Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story with Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara, though the storm comes before the calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess what? I'm not dead. I needed a break from this story. Thank you to anyone still following this story, however I will admit "what is beyond the darkness" is rather dark and cruel at first. Even then, there is a happy ending and the girls will get their chance at recovery. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And feel free to leave comments

Heather McNamara could only register a world of pain, the blonde whimpering softly as her head swam from the state of agony she was currently in. Her blue eyes were currently squeezed in tight, trying to block out the fact she was shackled in some horse barn after being kidnapped from the college. 

 

Mac gasped softly, trying to control her breathing due to how terrified she currently was. She pulled against the restraints that held her wrists in place, giving a small whine when she realized she couldn’t really move. 

 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Her heart was racing uncomfortably against her chest, a building sense of panic forming and churning in the pit of her stomach. 

 

What had she done to deserve this?

 

With her best friend, Heather Chandler, nowhere to be found, Mac felt like she was drowning in black goo. There was no source of light, no sense of any type of comfort so long as she was trapped in this dreaded place. 

 

The sound of the shackles only caused a heavy sensation in her and she finally forced herself to fall silent, though remained shaking like a leaf. She was scared, like she was the cattle being sent out to the slaughter. 

 

The sound of footsteps caused a keening whimper to escape her lips. 

 

“Pl-Please, just-” she begged. “Just leave me alone…” 

 

“Do you really think I care, girlie?” The grunt snarled as he curled his fingers into the captive’s blonde locks. 

 

Mac squeaked, feeling the shackles loosen, yet she didn’t put up a fight. She was a bit weak after her last beating, which heavily limited her movements. The former cheerleader gave a small noise of discontent, gasping when she was pulled roughly into the air, kicking her feet briefly to regain some level of balance. 

 

“Do you even know why you’re here?” The grunt sneered. 

 

Mac panted, “I- I don’t k-know… just le-let me g-go…” 

 

Her hands were limp at her sides, stumbling forward and wincing at the pain blossoming as a result. 

 

“You’re here because all you and your pretty little friend serve for is to work,” the guy mocked, his words as vicious and cold like a snake’s. 

 

Mac closed her eyes, trying to get some sort of stability while she was dragged to who knows where. She trembled violently, her throat rising with bile because of how nauseous and horrified she felt. 

 

“I- I don’t w-want this,” she squeaked, knocked roughly to the ground. 

 

The reality of the situation was dawning more on the blonde. She had to get out of here, but she couldn’t leave without Chandler. Even if she could escape, she didn’t have a clue where her best friend was and the mere thought terrified her as a result. 

 

What if Heather was dead? 

 

Heather couldn’t be. She just couldn’t. 

 

Tears fell freely down her face, and she stumbled, knocked against the wall, which caused her to cry out given the fact she was hit on her bruised side, near the ribs.

 

Her head swimming from the blossoming pain, causing her to hiss out. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in, which made her kick her feet back, trying to land in a blow to her captor. Despite the hand fisting into her yellow locks, Mac gave a weak snarl and swung her hand back to strike, biting back the urge to scream. 

 

“Stop-” the grunt’s words ended with a sudden yelp as he got hit in the knee. 

 

Mac bared her teeth again, scrambling away from the man holding her. Adrenaline kicked in and she hoped she was only moments away from reaching the exit, though it was only slowing her down. She panted, keening with a whine as she fumbled to grasp something to hold onto despite the building sense of panic which made her heart race like a horse going too fast to reach the finish line. 

 

“Now just where do you think you’re going?” A new voice sneered. Green eyes bore right into hers and she briefly recalled this arrival having been the one to clean her wounds only two nights before. 

 

“I- pl-please… I want to go home,” Mac begged, stepping away from the man. She didn’t trust anyone who wasn’t Heather or her friends back at the college. “Let u-us go.” 

 

“You know we can’t allow that,” the man smirked as he walked towards her, grasping the former cheerleader by the wrist and pulling her back towards him. He dug his dirty nails into her skin, eliciting a pained whine to leave Mac’s lips. 

“Don’t ever try to escape again. Got it?” He hissed, a strange accent lacing his words. 

 

Mac didn’t attempt to pull in the opposite direction, not able to do so any way with the fact she was being held so tightly. 

 

“O-Okay… I w-won’t try and- just… where is she?” 

 

“Oh, your friend?” He smirked back at her. “She’s in the Outhouse. Poor thing.” He cooed, though it was clearly meant to rile up Mac than to actually provide a sense of comfort. 

 

“W-What’s that?” Mac stammered, assuming the worst. 

 

“She’s being put in her place. Oh, it’s only a place of someone’s worst fears, no water…” 

 

Mac’s blood ran cold at those words, and she finally broke down into sobs, strangled noises of fear and pure bursting panic escaping her lips. She wasn’t ever going to leave this place! Not ever, it seemed.

 

Meanwhile, Chandler was sitting on the dirt covered ground, her head throbbing from the lack of water she had in who knows how long. She gagged, because despite the fact she’d gotten food, it had tasted horrendous and it was barely enough to fill her stomach. 

 

Her spirit was somehow still not broken, which meant she’d glare whenever Ceagan arrived. Heather coughed harshly, blood dribbling down her lip though she shook her head. 

 

They would escape here. 

 

No matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this first chapter was rusty. I was cleaning up what would be shown here and switched around some parts to have it make more sense. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the content in this...


End file.
